Forum:Playthrough 2 Turn In Issues
Hey guys, I'm somewhat of a long time player of this game, having completed the game several times over, with each class. I have never had issues with playthrough 2 before, but I have just began Playthrough 2 using a Level 47 Hunter, and am having trouble turning in the "Fix'er Upper" mission. I have found the power coupling, I have installed it, both of which have been checked off as completed objectives, but when I buy a shield, the objective doesn't become checked off, and the mission can't be turned in as it is still incomplete. Anyone have any ideas on what may be causing this? You didn't sign off your post with four tildes I have no idea. I suppose you're tried restarting the game and buying out all the shields? Try hosting co-op and having a friend buy a shield, or joining co-op when the host is on the same or earlier mission. 15:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I have turned the PS3 off, I have restarted the game, I have bought out all the available shields, I have unequipped my shield from PT1... I have tried everything I could think of... I am really stuck for ideas as to both what caused it and how to fix it... I shall try it in co-op and see if that works. Any other ideas are very much welcome! P.S; What are four tildes? This is a tilde: ~. Located at the top left next to the 1 key. If the buy shield thing is the only thing that shows up on your HUD, then you're good. It's just a glitch that won't go away unless you use WillowTree but won't effect your Completionist achievement. Yoshi-TheOreo 15:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe his problem is with Fix'er Upper (power coupling obtained, med vendor repaired, shield purchased). The glitch is with Keep Your Insides Inside (buy a shield). 15:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep, as Nagamarky said, my problem lies in the Fix'er Upper mission... Theangelthatwas 15:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my bad. Is Dr. Zed still there? Yoshi-TheOreo 15:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, he is still there. But, if you talk to him, the mission just comes up in orange, signifying it is still "in progress" :( Theangelthatwas 15:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) This isn't really an answer or solution but ive completed the second playthrough and all the story missions yet its making me do keep your insides inside again. Iv'e bought it but dr.zed's not there so i can't turn it in. Its a kind of related problem. Is that the one that needs to be fixed with willowtree? Post on existing threads or make a new one. For the sake of convenience, pick one and only one. It would be greatly appreciated if you heed the page creation guidelines properly. Both missions are a known glitch in the game, a result of scrapped mission logs not being removed. You may turn in Talk To Tannis by joining an online co-op game currently at the Crimson Fastness such that Tannis is in her cell, but Keep Your Insides Inside (as far as I have tried) might not be able to be turned in even if Zed is in Fyrestone. 12:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC)